The 7 meet Boston
by dragonb
Summary: Annabeth is missing. Last word of her was going to Boston. The Heroes of Olympus (including Nico and Calypso) go on a quest to find her. But little do they know what lies in the realms of Boston.
1. Chapter 1

"It's all Heras fault!" Percy complained "it's like she can't stay out of our business for one millisecond."

The heroes of Olympus road over the sky heading towards Boston, where Annabeth had last disappeared to. Festus was carrying Percy, Leo, and Calypso (which Calypso was flying, or it would have been awkward for her to be in the middle of Percy and Leo) while Jason held on to Piper flying like his usual blond superman style(no costume included). Hazel, Frank, and Nico decided to shadow travel ahead and report what they can.

"How can you be so sure that it was Hera?" asked Piper "Last I heard Annabeth was just visiting family."

"Well I just blame Hera" Percy said stubbornly

"Don't let her hear you say that" said Jason

"Your one to talk Mr. Lightning butt. She likes you the most."

"Oooooohhhhh!" teased Leo

"Shut up Leo" they all said in unison. except Percy, he just grinned to his burn at Jason

Then over the horizon the clouds cleared and showed the city of Boston.

"Boston ahoy!" cheered Leo

They set down in the heart of Boston- down beacon street across the Boston common. Restaurants. The mortals didn't notice them at all. The mist works that way for mortals to see what the can handle. Otherwise the world would be more messed up than it already is. They figured that Festus was just a giant statue or water fountain like any other statue around there. Jason set down with Piper. Her arms around him like the classic Superman and Lois Lane look.

"Where should we start?" asked Calypso

"Maybe one of these mansions would do it." said Leo" like the one with the huge wall surrounding it."

Everybody rolled their eyes

"We should split up" said Percy "I'll go to the Boston docs and see what I can do"

"Jason and I will fly overhead." said Piper "a bird's eye view wouldn't hurt."

"Ok then you lovebirds, me and calypso will check the restaurants with the tasty food to see if she's in them." said Leo

Calypso hit him on the shoulder

"Ow!"

"We'll walk and see if we can't spot her" said Calypso

"Thanks" said Percy

It was still kind of awkward between Percy and Calypso. But each went their separate ways looking to find Annabeth. Leo told Festus not to eat anybody while they were gone. He made a few squeaking and creaking (mores code) noises to Leo.

"No, I was kidding about the building with the wall."

Creek, squeak, creak

"I'm gonna have to fix your hard drive when we get back home"


	2. Annabeth Gets A Hallpass (Pt1)

**Annabeth get's a hall pass.**

 **(Pt.1)**

 **(*This is just before the Heroes of Olympus landed.*)**

When Annabeth heard that the Norse gods were real. she thought that her brain would melt out the side of her ears. First she discovers that Greek gods were real(Settled with that.), Then finding out that they had split personalities. Took some getting used to but fine. Then finding out that Egyptian gods were real (wasn't happy about it but moved on.) ,Now her dead cousin tells her that Norse mythology parked itself in Boston. All of this is really starting to upset her. She doesn't have enough brain storage for all of this mythology stuff. Magnus lead her to the heart of Boston; down beacon street across the Boston common. A minute from Park Street T Station were all the restaurants and stores that made smells that made Annabeth's belly grumble.

"Don't worry there's food in Valhalla." said Magnus as he heard her stomach grumble.

"How are you so sure? Camp half~blood has some pretty good recipes that would make whatever you guys eat look like cheap knock off."

Magnus just rolled his eyes. They reached to the entrance where a very expensive building like all the others around. Only difference was the eight-story tall wall around the perimeter.

"This is…?"

"Valhalla." said Magnus

Annabeth thought it was all like the Thor movies with the gleaming gold pillars and Viking statues with axes and spears all over the place; where the whole building was but adrift in space next to Asgard, like a moon. Seeing this made her think _that's it?_.

"C'mon let's go inside."

Magnus took Annabeth's waist making her yelp as they leapt over the eight-story wall like it was only 1ft. As they fell back down on the other side, everything was totally different from the other side of the wall. In the golden tree, floating girls ,with axes and spears sheathed on the sides of their uniforms, were picking off the leaves and putting them into baskets. They waved to Magnus and her like it was totally normal. Then the building was 50 time more taller with windows scattering all over it then it was behind the wall. They touched down landing without a scratch. Annabeth punched Magnus in the arm that was worthy to be a einherjar punch.

"You butt! Don't… surprise me like that."

"Choosing careful words aren't you?" he laughed while rubbing his hurt arm

"Shut up."

She looked around seeing the architect around the place. Whenever Annabeth saw architect that are just dazzling she wished that would have seen them before she remodeled Olympus. This annoyed her about this stuff. She then saw a sign that said:

 **Garden of Glasire**

 **Deliveries take the Niflheim entrance**

 **Welcome Annabeth Chase**.

But when Magnus saw the last part he was just as confused as Annabeth.

"Did they know I was coming?" Annabeth asked

Magnus shrugged. That was assuring to Annabeth(*whisper*not really). They walked up to the door where a giant muscle man with a beard that could have been some furry monster attached to his face in a bellhop uniform was standing waiting for them. He smiled at Magnus which put him on friendly terms.

"I got you your favorite Hunding." said Magnus

Magnus pulled out a king sized **Kit Kat** from his pocket and handed it to Hunding. The big guy let a tear out from his left eye.

"May you die an honorable death today Magnus."

Annabeth didn't know what to think if it was an insult or a complement, but Magnus just smiled. Hunding then turned to Annabeth. Annabeth thought that she needed to give him something, so she dove into her pocket and brought out a snickers bar and put it into the Neanderthals hand. Completely shocked he turned and ran away in tears.

Left concerned and confused she asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," assured Magnus " Hunding doesn't like showing his sensitive part of himself to people. But he is definitely on your good side."

Then as if on cue Hunding came back with a piece of wood and placed it into Annabeth's arms. It read "Thor's Valhalla Visitor Pass" on the front of it's surface. She had to use 2 arms to hold it. Hunding's eyes were all red like he had been crying for the last hour but he held it together the best he could.

"For you madam." he said in shaky words" and may you have a taste of a glorious death."

He then turned away again trying his best not to look like he was crying.

Annabeth just stood their confused like she was given a baby and told to take care of it.

"Never heard him say 'madam' before" said Magnus "oh well let's go."

"Wait! What am i supposed to do with this hunk of wood?" demanded Annabeth

Then as if on cue. the piece of wood glowed fire red orange and infused into Annabeth. She waved away the smoky embers out of her on her wrist was a symbol ,like Percy's SPQR, on her forearm but it was the symbol of Frey (it's like a weird looking F).

Magnus shrugged "that's what you do." he said "c'mon let's get to my room before dinner"

"What happens at dinner?!"

…...

Annabeth thought going on a quest with 7 demigods were dangerous. but just coming to Valhalla was almost as dangerous as Tartarus. She let that thought stop there due to some… personal things. Across the walls were various skins of animals that were recognizable (like zebras, tigers, wolves, etc...) and unrecognizable ( she guessed one was an old dragon skin... she hopes). Spears and shields lined up in a dome of the walls like a prepared full invasion on Boston. The architecture there was truly magnificent. She was a bit awestruck about how the spears and shields went along with the perfect lighting from the torches in the room. She wished she could see this place before redesigning Olympus. She had to stop herself from going too far. She loved being an architect and wanted to be one when she grew older, but a viking designed olympus would be a little inappropriate.

"This place is huge!" Annabeth stared in aw

Magnus grinned "oh this is just the lobby"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey Maggie!" called a voice

Someone jogged across to meet up with them. Annabeth could see how stiff Magnus Became when he heard that couldn't help but smirk at him. The Einherji emerged from the crowd. To be honest caught Annabeth off guard. His green hair swung to the side with his pink and green sweater vest with hiking boots.

"You would remember to not call me 'Maggie', Alex"

He just rolled his eyes. "So is this your cousin you've been talking about?"

"Yeah, uh Annabeth this is Alex ,a son of Loki. wait, daughter today"

"What?" asked Annabeth

"She and her until I say otherwise." said Alex grinning

Annabeth turned to Magnus

Magnus just shrugged "Just roll with it, it's what I do"

"Ok." annabeth said a little unsure what to do now. Then just as she said it a flying ax flew overhead of Alex and landed right between Magnus's eyes. He fell to the floor, instantly dead. Annabeth stood there shocked. Not even realizing how she didn't see that. Tears started developing in her eyes. Alex noticed how Annabeth took it. She rested an arm around her.

"Don't worry about it." She said completely normal. "We'll just have to catch up till lunch"

"But-"

"Hey he isn't dead." she looked back to his corps "ok maybe he is dead but don't worry about it much. He's supposed to die like that"

Annabeth couldn't think strait. She was getting more confused by the minute. She watched as a boy came out and took the ax out of Magnus's head. Annabeth felt a white hot lump of anger envelop in her chest. She ran over and took the ax out of the kids hands and placed it in a not so fun area that would make every boy's day bad. The lump instantly went away as she marched off.

"He's supposed to die like that" She said past Alex

Alex was grinning like the grinch who stole christmas. "I like her already" she said turning around to catch up with Annabeth.


	3. Hazel gets a chainmail tie (Pt1)

**Hazel gets a chainmail tie.**

Hazel never thought she would see fafle ever again. One time ,before Hazel died, (long story) her mother was called by the mayor of Boston to do her "witch magic" for a show. When they got into town they decided to get some fafle and it was her second favorite meal beside gumbo. Now seeing it survive after all this time made her heart jump for joy.

"C'mon this place is the best place ever!" said Hazel

"You've been to Boston before?" asked Frank

"I have" said Nico "still different than I remembered"

Frank shivered. "Ok let's order"

They ordered some fafel and took a seat on a outside table. Even when trying to find Annabeth Hazel couldn't help but feel lazy on the search. But she knew better than to underestimate Annabeth. The city of Boston was amazing in the summer sun. the expensive buildings towering above made Hazel think of the mystical mist that separated humans from the creatures and gods that live in America. Having practice with the mist, Hazel could just feel the power that flowed through Boston. The thought made her curious. Is Boston a place where the gods dwell in? If there were they would have to wait for Hazel's stomach. Then their food got to their table. The waiter/chief placed the food on their table.

"Thank you for coming, my name is Amir, and if you need anything else I'll be back for your needs"

They all thanked him for the food. The vegetarian fafel sat in front of her begging to be eaten. Hazel replied it's call. The food was more magnificent than she remembered before she had died long ago. Frank was enjoying it just as she was. His face lit up like a puppy given a peanut butter for the first time.

"I never thought i would eat something as this good in my life."

Nico sat back on his chair as if he was listening on the people behind them.

"Nico?"

He all of a sudden ,quickly, grabbed Hazel and Frank's hands, melting into shadow.

...

Hazel woke up somewhere dark. Not like underworld dark but like a tunnel dark. She sat up and groaned.

"Nico! if we are alive, I'm gonna kill you for interrupting my fafel."

Frank emerged as a mouse from the pocket of Hazel's jacket. Hazel hasn't seen him as a mouse before. . His transformations are limitless, which Hazel often wondered how it felt to be something other than your original form. She decided Frank looked adorable

"Everything is alright Frank. We just… where are we?"

"Don't know." said Nico coming up from behind Hazel.

Nico tended to do that and spook people when they weren't paying attention. But hazel wasn't phased by his reappearances. Nicos stygian black sword glowed giving off purple light in the dark tunnel. Nico had somehow came unaffected by shadow travel. Not too long ago Nico couldn't shadow travel without losing to reality and fading out of existence because he had to lug a big statue the Romans stole from Minerva/Athena but it's a long story. But now he could only do it here and there from time to time. Now his second time shadow traveling he was completely uneffected. Frank transformed back into his hulking form again, where he ended up laying on top of Hazel. They both blushed to the convenience. Frank helped her up as Nico inspected the terrain.

"We're under ground" he said

"Great observation" said Frank

"We should be out in the open. But we're not. I don't understand."

"Well why did you shadow travel us in the first place?"asked Hazel

"From behind i overheard-"

"Eavesdropped" Hazel corrected

"Eavesdropped. And this guy was talking about a chainmail tie that could slice out a demigods head off easily. Then his partner saw me and I got us out as fast as i could."

Frank wanted to argue with him, but he couldn't deny that when death and demigod are in the same sentence. it isn't a good thing.

"So how do we get out of here?" Frank asked

"Can I help you Deering's?" said a voice

They all jumped. Hazel pulled out her cavalry sword pointing it at a very, very small person.

He was well dressed for a person his size. For Hazel it was hard to find a good shirt size for Frank at times. The little guy dropped a bag he was carrying. His beard quivered as the blade came close to him.

"I-i just a-asked t-to help" he stuttered

Hazel pulled the blade away from him "sorry you just startled us."

He still shook like a leaf, but he seemed to relax a little.

"Not to be rude" asked Frank "but what are you?"

The little guy looked at Frank like he was dense "well due to my size ,you would have guessed I was a Dwarf."

"Dose Greek Mythology have Dwarfs?" Frank whispered to Hazel

"Where are we?" Nico asked

The Dwarf looked at Nico with a bit of concern "are you Hela's spawn?"

Nico raised an eyebrow to the comment "what?"

"Uh, so, Mr. Dwarf" Hazel said "where are we?"

The Dwarf rolled his eyes "you must be new. C'mon"

The Dwarf gestured them along as he walked down in the dark. The only thing that lighted the way was a small candle from the dwarfs lamp, Hazel's golden cavalry sword, and Nicos Black stygian sword. It was about a few minutes when they opened up into a bigger cavern. Hazel thought it was nighttime when she realized they were actually in a bigger cavern. Above she couldn't see the ceiling through the thick clouds but she knew they were still under ground.

"Welcome to Svartalfheim. Realm of the Dwarfs" said the dwarf

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore" Frank

 **Hey thanks for the reviews guys and more is coming. It's gonna be SHOCKING!**

 **(if you didn't know by now that was a hint ;))**


End file.
